Problem: Kevin is a farmer. He plants $2$ rows of tomatoes in a field. Each row has the same number of tomatoes. He plants a total of $10$ tomatoes in the field. How many tomatoes did Kevin plant in each row?
The number of tomatoes that Kevin planted in each row is the total number of tomatoes that he planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $10\text{ tomatoes} \div 2\text{ rows of tomatoes}$ $10\text{ tomatoes} \div 2\text{ rows of tomatoes} = 5\text{ tomatoes per row}$